The Other Daughter
by erin.durack
Summary: Violet hadn't seen her family in years, long before the world went to shit. After losing her fiance to the virus, she now has to fight to survive and a chance encounter with our resident run guy and trusty redneck leads to more than she could have ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi All! Still fairly new to fanfiction, and new to TWD. Loved the show so much, haven't gotten around to the comics yet, but will someday! Hope you enjoy this story. I clearly do not own any of the TWD characters, only my OC's. This idea popped into my head and I have just sort of been rolling with it. Have a couple of chapters already written, but feedback is ALWAYS welcome!**_

 _ **Thanks for checking out my story and enjoy!**_

I had been on my own for years, but the world had never been a lonelier place than during the apocalypse. The world had seem to fallen to some virus, that's what they called it at the hospital I worked at. A virus that brings you back when you die, and turns you into a monster. I had watched many patients turn, and even some of the people I loved. It was horrible, having to be there when they get bit or just die. The virus was in all of us and it was just a matter of time before we'd all fall, but the goal in this new world was to survive. Survive for as long as you possibly can in the hopes that someone out there is working on a cure. It was a pipe dream, but I didn't fight through the horrors of my old life just to give up now.

I had spent some time with a small group of friends once we got out of Atlanta. I had come to town to get married and mend fences with my mom a few weeks prior to the outbreak. I had chickened out though, and never made it to my childhood home to see her. It had been 7 years since I had last set foot in that house. Seven long years since I had seen my baby sister, she was just 5 when I left and I doubt she even remembered me at this point. I hadn't wanted to leave, but I just couldn't take another day of it...of him. So I packed a bag and walked out the door, got my scholarship to college and worked my ass off to become a nurse. Paid my own way to cover what the scholarship didn't and studied my ass off. Somehow through all of that I met Jonathan. He was a doctor at the hospital in Savannah that I was working at, and we hit it off right away. First as friends and then it became something more. It was easy with Jon, he didn't ask much about my past and I liked that. I hated to share my story and get the looks of pity from people who actually had a childhood. No Jon just loved me and life was good again.

That was before though, before the world went to shit. Jon and I had been at the hotel when we heard the first few cases. Naturally the cancelled all flights and people couldn't get out of Atlanta by car either so we decided we should make ourselves useful. We volunteered to work at the hospital and worked there until it finally fell. I made it out because he made sure I made it out. A walker as everyone had affectionately begun calling them was coming at me, and rather than try and take it out himself he simply dove forward pushing me out of the way and earning him a bite on the shoulder. After that we found a quiet room in the hospital and once the virus took him I ended it. It was the hardest thing I had ever had to do, or at least that's what I thought. Surviving was proving to be even more difficult, because not only did you have to worry about fighting off walkers, you also had people to worry about too. I had come across a group of men a few weeks back. They seemed pleasant enough at first, but things quickly went downhill. It was honestly a miracle I got away from them without getting attacked by walkers, because I left in the dead of night after fighting my way through them. I had been running for at least a week before I came to colourful subdivision I currently resided in.

It was what looked like a once higher end community. I imagined when people still lived here that the lawns were pristine and that they had block parties and summer socials. It must have been a beautiful life then, but now it was just a wasteland. It still held some of it's shine, but there was debris everywhere. Dead walkers rotting in the street and an eerie quiet filled the streets. I had been staying here for the last week. Trying to get myself rested and ready to head back on the road. I was actually getting ready to leave now, throwing what few supplies I could carry into my backpack and hitting the road. It had been a nice house, warm cozy and from the pictures that filled the walls I imagine it was once filled with love. I smiled at my luck in finding it, because those people had been stocked! I was even surprised that so far into this apocalypse that nobody else had raided it yet. I felt exhausted but more rested than I had been in a while, I was in no rush to leave, but I knew I would have to pick up the pace and head out or else I would lose the light. So I headed on out to the street, grateful that the two or three walkers that were present hadn't noticed my presence. I only got about eight houses down when the roar of a motorcycle could be heard coming in my direction.

I immediately got scared and decided I would have to hide out until whoever it was left. What if it was one of those men, there was no telling what they would do to me know if they found me. I made my way to the house I had stopped in front of, the garage was open so sneaking in would not be a noisy task. Once inside I hid just out of sight behind a work bench. I ducked low, but kept my eyes on the road. I was relieved when it appeared that the person on the bike was not one of the men I had been running from. He was tall, had dark hair, strong arms and a pair of angel wings embroidered on the back of his leather vest. His companion appeared to be fairly harmless as well. He was a shorter asian man that had been driving the Hyundai Sante Fe, and began scoping out the neighbourhood upon his exit from the vehicle. I stayed where I was in hiding, deciding I still was unsure about revealing myself to these two.

"Should we split up? Cover more ground?" I heard the asian man ask the biker.

"Nah..we should clear the houses one-by-one less risk of losing out on supplies or one of us going down." The biker replied as he stood up pulling his crossbow from his shoulder. HE was at the ready and staring into the garage I as in for a few seconds before checking out the rest of the area. I decided at that moment that the garage was no longer a safe place to hide so I waited for them both to look away before entering the house as quietly as possible. I did a quick once over of the house before heading up to the second floor as I heard the males voices in the garage, rummaging through it's contents for car parts no doubt. In my haste to get away from the two men outside I didn't do a proper sweep of the house. I heard the groaning of a walker from the master bedroom and had made my way to take it down, when suddenly a two more came from behind me. I was quick to stab the first through it's eye, before the weigh of it's body fell onto mine. I was screwed. The walkers body offered some shielding for me, but I knew the only way I was getting out of this situation was with assistance. So I did something that was very out of character for me...I screamed.

"Help!" I yelled hoping the men from the garage were still in earshot. Sure enough they were, and I felt the weight of the second walker falling onto me, with an arrow in it's skull. I also heard an arrow enter the master to take down the one I had originally been going in to take care of. As the walkers bodies were pulled off of me I let out a relieved breath. "Thank you."

"You bit or scratched?" My knight in shiny leather asked.

"No I'm good thanks." I said brushing myself off. "Thank you for that. I wasn't exactly sure I was even going to reveal myself, but it sort of proved to be necessary if I wanted to keep on breathing."

"Well guess it was lucky for you we were here." The asian man said as the biker held up his hand to help me off the ground. Once nce I was up off the floor the biker headed back down to continue the search , while the asian man held out his hand and introduced himself. "I'm Glenn and that bubbly man down there is Daryl."

"It's nice to meet you both. It's nice to meet anybody to be honest with you." I said with a laugh. "I have been on my own for so long now it's to come across some normal people."

"Normal people." Daryl said with a scoff and a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah normal people. Living breathing people who are hopefully not creeps like the last group I came across." I said hoping to get the a no.

"Yeah we're not creeps. Just here on a run for some supplies." He said before puttering around the house. "How long have you been around here?"

"A week or so. That last group I left sort of in a rush in the middle of the night and just sort of kept on running until I got here." I said before following Glenn and Daryl around as they searched the house. "Do you guys have a camp?"

"Yea we do.." Glenn began but Daryl gave him a stern look. "Come on Daryl she's on her own and she looks pretty harmless."

"Ain't nobody harmless nowadays." He said gruffly.

"Look I get it okay. It's hard to trust people in this new world. Hard to let people into your circle, but I promise I will be no trouble. I'm just tired of running and would like somewhere with actual people to lay my head for awhile." I said practically begging for them to take me back with them. "I'll pull my weight, go on runs and do what I have to do to contribute to the group. I swear, just please take me back with you."

"Look we have to get some supplies, and load up the Sante Fe...help us do that and we'll take you back with us and put it to a group vote." Glenn said with a hopeful smile. "We make decisions as a group, so to be honest it's not for us to say, but I think there is hope that you'll be welcomed in."

"That's more than I can ask of anyone in this world." I said with a smile. "I'm Violet by the way. So what exactly is it that you are looking for?"

"General supplies, fuel, food and more specifically baby formula." Glenn said with a sigh.

"The house I was staying at is only a few doors down. I am positve I saw a few cans of baby formula and they have a nursery full of baby stuff." I said as I headed down the stairs not even waiting for them to follow me. "They were well prepared people even though it doesn't seem like they stuck around for long."

"Did you find anything else that might be useful?" Glenn asked.

"They had a few cases of water, canned goods, even some medical supplies." I said as we made our way down to the house. "I used what I needed and only packed what I could carry on foot. So there is still a ton in here, I was surprised actually that it had not yet been cleared out."

"Well I guess it's our lucky day." Glenn said with a smile. We made our way through the house throwing anything the group might need into garbage bags, duffle bags and baskets. The house really still did have a lot left in it. Once I helped get some of the baby items into the Sante Fe I decided to start rummaging for some medicines, gauze and any other medical items that may come in handy. I moved from house to house carefully, but noticed that each time I left a house a certain leather clad man followed me onto the next one. Even as I searched I felt his eyes watching me, even caught him once.

"Well I think that's all we're going to get in the way of meds, but these should help the baby and the rest of the group." I said with a smile at Daryl.

"Let's head back 'fore we lose the light." Daryl said as he quickly looked away from me.

"Sounds like a plan." I said with a mock salute that he didn't seem to find all that funny. Glenn gave me a soft chuckle as we headed back to the car trailing slightly behind Daryl. Glenn and I fell into a steady pace and I figured that I would take the opportunity to get some information one my knight in shining leather. "So what's his story? Not to be rude but you both don't look like you'd regularly be friends."

"Hahaha, yeah you are not wrong there." Glenn said with a laugh. "We all came together outside of Atlanta and have sort of stuck together since. These people they're my family now."

"That's really amazing that you've built that. A family I mean. I hadn't seen mine long before the world went to shit, and I find myself wondering if they are even still alive." I said sadly.

"I'm sure they are. Don't mind Daryl though, honestly he has been nicer to you than when I first met him. I believe he and his brother used to call me the chinamen." Glenn said with smirk.

"Used to? What changed?" I asked curious.

"Daryl did. He used to hang on the outskirts, hunt for or with us here and there, but ultimately he made the decision to come in and be a real part of the group somewhere along the line." Glenn said softly so that Daryl wouldn't overhear us. " Could also have to do with losing his brother as well. Losing people will show you just how much you need people around."

"Yeah it really will." I said looking at the back of Daryl's head sadly. "I lost my fiance back in Atlanta. Been pretty much on my own since."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Glenn said placing a hand on my arm. "You get a fresh start now. This new world everything is unknown and we have to make the most of each day even more so now."

"Thanks Glenn. Really I owe you big time for convincing angel wings up there to let me come back with you guys." I said with a giggle.

"Honestly, it didn't take much convincing at all...Daryl seems kind of taken with you." He said, to which I responded with a raised eyebrow. "No really, he couldn't take his eyes off you while we were searching the houses. I've never seen him like that."

"Oh please! It's probably because he doesn't trust me not to jack his crossbow and run." I said with a laugh.

"I'd like to see you try." We heard Daryl say as he loaded the last of his bags into the vehicle.

"Challenge accepted Robin Hood." I said with a smirk. "Okay looks like the cars full up, guess that means I'm riding with you."

"Guess it does." Daryl said staring at her. He hoped on his bike and it felt like he flinched as I went to wrap my arms around his waist.

"I don't bite you know." I whispered innocently in his eye.

"Let's move out." Daryl said completely ignoring my comment. The roar of the bike starting up again startled me, which caused me to wrap my arms around him a bit tighter. It may have been my imagination, but I thought I heard his breath catch as my grip tightened. This man was a mystery alright, one that I was sure I would unravel sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Remember to let me know what you think :). I am planning to follow along the lines of the storyline, but may deviate here and there to really tell Violets story.**

When we arrived back at the prison I was in shock at the structure before me. This was their shelter, and it was simply amazing. Tall double layered fences, room to run around and not just because you are being chased. It was the perfect apocalypse home. The gates were pulled aside and we entered into the yard. Driving up the path to the third gate. Once inside several people approached us, and I could hear the white haired man on crutches speak.

"Who do we have here? Looks like you brought more than just supplies back to camp." The man said with a smile.

"She was in the subdivision we were searching all alone. Helped us find the formula and baby clothes." Glenn said as he came to stand in front of the older gentleman.

I was just climbing off of Daryl's bike as he approached me.

"I'm Hershal, this here is my daughter Maggie." he said before pausing to look me over. "You must be tired from being on your own so long. Come on in and let's fix you a plate."

"Thank you Hershal, but I'd like to help get things unloaded first if you don't mind. I promised Glenn and Daryl that I would pull my own weight, help out just like any of you do." I said with a smile.

"That's fine by me miss…?" He said with a chuckle. Only then did I realize that I hadn't actually introduced myself.

"Oh sorry how rude of me." I said holding out my hand to him. "I'm Violet."

"Well Violet, welcome home." He said before pulling me into an embrace. My eyes started to well up a bit. The hug reminding me of Glenn's statement early; that they were all a family. These people were all a family of their own making in this dark and twisted time, and here they were welcoming me in with open arms. I almost had to pinch myself, because I couldn't figure out how the hell I had gotten so lucky to be found by them.

After hugging Hershal and Maggie we all began to unload the haul that had been brought back. Loading it all into old laundry carts and wheeling it into the cellblock to be put away and organized. Daryl mumbled something about going to check the snares he had put out yesterday and started to head off back down to the gate. I couldn't let him walk away though, not without thanking him for agreeing to bring me back. Even if they all voted against me staying I had already felt a little better knowing there were still good people out here in the world.

"Hey Daryl...wait up!" I yelled.

"What?! You're not coming with me if that's what you're going to ask." Daryl said gruffly giving me an annoyed look.

"No. maybe some other time. I just wanted to thank you again for bringing me back here. I don't know how I could ever repay you for this chance." I said, trying my best to not seem like a silly school girl. He was handsome, not in a classic way, but in his way. I found myself just staring at him waiting for some kind of reaction to my display of appreciation, but he just kept his eyes on his shoes. I decided to take a chance and took a step towards him and placed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. I had intended for his cheek, but he was so damn tall it was hard to reach. A shiver went down my spine like a jolt of electricity at the even minimal contact with his lips. He must have noticed something too because as I pulled back his eyes were searching mine for some sort of explanation.

"What the hell'd you do that for girl?" Daryl said as he took a step further away from me.

"Just wanted to." I said with a smirk. "Accept the appreciation Daryl a good man like you will likely receive lots of it in this world."

He didn't give me any other response, and honestly I didn't wait around to see if he would. I headed back up to where just Maggie stood having come out to grab another cart. She was smiling at me trying to contain her laughter. I just smiled to myself thinking that all I wanted to do was find some excuse to kiss Daryl again, but this time a real kiss. Maggie and I entered the cellblock and began unloading all of the supplies that we had managed to locate. It was a pretty good haul, that should last a small group a little while at least. As I entered the cell block I saw a man nearly covered head to toe in blood enter through the other gates.

"I cleared the boiler room block." He said before approaching a young man in a sheriff's hat. "Just wanted to come check on Carl."

I noticed that my presence seemed to catch his eye and he stopped to stand in front of me. It made me nervous, not that I was getting a bad vibe from him, but that it seemed his say may determine whether or not I was able to stay with the group. The way everyone seemed to look at him gave me the impression that he was their leader, calling the shots and hopefully he would be on board with me joining.

"Who's this?" The man in blood asked.

"This is Violet. Glenn and Daryl found her in the subdivision they were searching through. Helped them find a bunch of formula and clothing for the baby." Hershal said stepping forward to stand next to me. "We think she'd be a great asset to us, so we were going to offer her a place in the prison with us Rick."

"How many walkers have you killed?" Rick asked me.

"Lost track." I replied.

"How many people have you killed?" He asked me, I was surprised by the question, but knew honesty was the only way this man would truly trust me.

"One." I replied sadly.

"Why?" He asked as he took a step closer to me.

"Because he was my fiance and he was bit." I said sadly.

"I see no reason why she can't stay with us. Everybody has jobs to do here so you'll have to help out with watches, and our day-to-day operations." Rick said searching my face for any argument.

"Sounds fair to me." I said with a soft smile.

"Welcome to the family then." Rick said before walking back into the cell blocks. I could hear Hershal trying to get his attention, but it seemed Rick was on a mission.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"The baby's mother didn't make it, Lori she was his wife and Carl's mom." Hershal said sadly. "Young man had to put her down himself before she turned."

"I'm so sorry. That is just awful." I said trying not to cry for them. I had basically lost my mother the day I ran out of the house on her and my step-dad. I had no way of knowing if they were alive or not now, so I had to assume that I would never see them again. Before I could say anything else a young blonde girl, looked to be about 17 or so entered with a squealing bundle in her arms. I smiled to myself, the sight of a little innocent baby in the mess of all this warmed my heart. "What's her name?"

"We haven't actually decided on one yet?" The blonde said with a smile. "I'm Beth."

"Nice to meet you Beth, I'm Violet." I said as my fingers just naturally went to run across the smoothness of the baby's skin. "Can I hold her?"

"You can feed her if you want?" Beth said with a smile as she handed the baby and bottle over to me. I immediately pulled the baby up to my nose, deeply inhaling that beautiful newborn baby smell.

"Thank you, she is just beautiful. I never thought I'd ever even see a baby again." I said as I placed the bottle in her mouth noticing her latch with ease. "How old is she?"

"Just a few days old." Hershall responded. "But healthy thus far. No reason she can't survive so long as we can keep getting formula into her."

"She looks a bit jaundice? Have you brought her outside at all? The Vitamin D could help." I asked as I looked up at the older man.

"No, honestly in this light I hadn't even noticed. You're welcome to take her out for a bit if you'd think it would help." Hershall said with a sigh. "How might I ask did you notice that?"

"Oh I did some shifts on the maternity ward at the hospital in Savannah that I worked at. Mostly I was OR or ER though." I said with a smile. "I'm a nurse...or I was a nurse."

"Well we might just have struck the gold with you then." Hershall said with a laugh. "I am a Vet, so my human medical experience is limited. It will be a huge help to have you around to help."

"I'm glad I can be of use." I said as I cooed at the baby. "I think I'll take her out for a bit, shouldn't be too bad in the evening heat."

I made my way back out to the yard deciding I would walk around a bit to let the baby get some sunshine. I ended up going through the first gates and sitting out in the grass looking out at the woods that seemed to surround the fences. I sighed to myself it felt good to be sitting here in the grass, knowing I would have a bed to sleep in tonight. Things in the last 24 hours had really gone from hopeless to hopeful. As the little one finished the first ounce of her bottle I decided I should probably burp her a bit, help prevent gas and discomfort and keep her crying limited. I moved her up to my shoulder so her face was facing the prison and began patting her on the back. As I did this I noticed the front gate open and in walked Daryl carrying what looked like a few rabbit's on a string. Looked like we would eat a nice hot meal tonight too.

"What the hell are you doing out here with her?" Daryl asked as he handed off his rabbits to Beth.

"Burping her, and she needed to get outside." I said with a squinted look up at him. He came over and took the baby in his arms resuming feeding her. "She needed the vitamin D to help get rid of her jaundice."

"Jaundice? What's that? She gonna be okay?" He asked, which caused me to smile. It was sweet to see this rough and ruggad hunter being so sweet and caring for a little human being that wasn't even his.

"It'll be fine. We just need to keep feeding her and getting her outside and it should clear up soon." I said as I ran my hands over the little bit of sandy blonde hair that sat on her head.

"Oh okay." He said before sitting down next to me in the grass. "How'd you know she had it?"

"I'm ...was a nurse before all this." I said with a smile. "Rick said I could stay."

"Well guess it can't hurt have another medical professional round to help take care of little ass kicker here." Daryl said, his gaze staying fixed on the baby.

"You did not name the baby that?" I asked with a laugh.

"What? She likes it?" Daryl replied. The tiniest sliver of a smile crept on his face as he did so.

"Whatever you say. She will eventually need a proper name." I said before standing to head back into the prison. "We should take her back in it's getting cooler out here. If you're nice maybe I'll even help you skin those rabbits."

"You take her. I have to skin these and get them over the fire before they spoil." Daryl said as he moved to hand the baby back to me.

"Okay." I said before heading back inside the prison. When I went back in Hershall asked me if I'd be willing to help him clean his stump. While I did we chatted about life before all this, but I still wasn't ready to divulge my entire life story. These people seemed nice enough but you never could be too careful. Daryl hollered that dinner was ready. Beth said she was going to wrap the little one up and then bring her out with us. We all sat chatting by a fire , and for a moment it felt as though we were all on a camping trip, not in the midst of an apocalypse. I noticed Daryl off standing watch my the gate taking out walkers here and there with a metal bar. I decided he hunted the damn meat he should at least get to enjoy it while it's hot. So I made him a plate and headed down to the gate to give it to him.

"You should eat." I said as I finally got close.

"I'll eat after. Have to take care of these fence clingers so we don't get a damn build up." Daryl said sternly.

"Well let me take care of them and you eat. I'm not completely useless. I have survived this long on my own." I said as I continued to try and hand him the plate. "Come on you deserve to eat something while it's still hot. You did hunt the damn thing after all."

"I need to do this." He said looking me in the eye for just a moment.

"Why? What aggression or anger are you working through by doing this and don't say nothing because I can tell something is bothering you." I said as I set the plate down and grabbed the other bar that was leaning against the inner fence. I moved to stand beside him and started stabbing walkers in the head, waiting for some kind of response.

"The day the baby came, some douchebag prisoner cut one of the gates we had secured open. A bunch of walkers came through and we lost people." Daryl said sadly. "She was a nice woman, a friend and I let her down."

"I'm sure she wouldn't think you let her down Daryl. I imagine you did everything you could to save her." I said turning to face him. He just sort of gave me a small nod, before looking at me awkwardly. "Please go eat something. I'll keep at it here."

He didn't respond that time. Just sort of sighed and went off to sit by the gate to eat what I had brought down to him. He ate in silence, but I could feel his eyes on me as I was taking down the walkers lining the fence. When I had told him I would pull my weight and be a part of this I meant it. So that meant I had to contribute in the dirty work too. This was most definitely dirty work.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I heard one of the heavy cellblock doors opening so I peeked out of my cell to see what was going on. Daryl was already up, and I managed to catch a glimpse of him heading through the opened cellblock door. Being nosy as I always was I decided to follow him. Apparently I wasn't being very stealthy about it because as I rounded a corner I ran right into his chest.

"Jesus Daryl you scared the crap out of me." I said trying to calm my now erratic breathing.

"Why are you following me?" He asked.

"I'm nosy okay." I said honestly. "Look I'm here now so whatever it is you're about to do let me help.

He gave me a look that said he really didn't want me here, but soon realized I was not going back. He reluctantly handed me a knife and told me to be prepared. We continued to make out way through the tombs until we came upon a door that seemed to be pushing open and then closing due to the dead walker laying in front of it. It seemed as if there was a walker trapped in there and Daryl was planning on taking them on without telling anyone.

"That the walker that took out your friend?" I asked pointing to the door.

"Maybe, either way it has to go." Daryl said giving me a sideways glance. I nodded at him in agreement. We had to make sure there were no stragglers that could get to everyone else. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I said as I raised my knife. Preparing myself to take down however many walkers might be in there.

He pulled the walker's body away from the door, and quickly swung it open. We both jumped ready to take them all out, but as we looked deep into the room there were a couple dead ones lying around, and a figure huddled up by the door. Daryl appeared to recognize her before she even raised her eyes to meet ours. When she finally did my breath caught in my throat and I felt tears stingy my eyes.

"Mom." I said softly.

"Come on we've got to get her back to Hershall." Daryl said as he hoisted her up in his arms and we ran back to the cellblock. The woman hadn't even really noticed me there, but with even one look of her face I knew, that was my mother. Daryl laid her down, and Hershall began to examine her. She must have been in there for several days since Daryl had said everything went down the baby was born. I couldn't believe it she was here, she had survived. However with my joy and thankfulness of her survival, came so many other questions.

"She looks pretty dehydrated. We'll have to get some water into her and maybe just some broth until her stomach can handle some real food." Hershall said as he stepped out. "She is sleeping now, and I hooked her up to one of the IV bags we had. Should be more alert in a few hours."

Once Hershall had said she was going to be okay I ran out of the cellblock to the yard and just collapsed. I needed a moment and I didn't want to have the group see me breakdown. Daryl must have noticed my hasty departure and came running out to find me. I heard his footsteps approached but I said nothing. He stood there for a moment watching me sob, before crouching down to try and look at my face. When I didn't look to him on my own he placed a finger under my chin and gently raised my face to his.

"What the hell was that?" Daryl asked softly. His eyes didn't hold anger or annoyance. No in them I saw concern and it caused my stomach to do flip flops. He was concerned about me.

"Where is Sophia?" Was all I managed to get out amongst my sobs.

"What? How do you know Carol's daughter?" He asked as he stood up confused. His stance changed to one of defence. Almost as if he thought I had maybe been spying on him all these years. "Answer me girl!"

"Because she is my sister. Sophia is my sister." I yelled back at him. I was now standing upright, but I couldn't control my breathing. I knew I was prone to panic attacks in extremely stressful situations, but I didn't really care. "That's my mom in there."

"What?" Daryl said even more confused. "That's bullshit. She's never talked about another daughter."

"Because she probably thinks I died a long time ago." I said sadly. "So I'll ask again. Where is Sophia?"

He didn't answer me, he didn't have to. The sadness now filling his eyes was enough to confirm that my beautiful little sister was gone. I began to shake my head not really wanting to accept the reality of the situation. Until one more realization had hit me, and fear crept into my body...where was Ed?

"Ed? Is he?" I asked suddenly panicked that he had been lurking around the prison somewhere.

"No. He was attacked by walkers back when we were outside of Atlanta." Daryl said softly.

"I can't believe she's gone." I said as I slumped down to sit on the grass. "She was so sweet and innocent. I hadn't seen her since…"

"Carol's awake!" Maggie yelled out to us. Daryl gave her a nod and moved to help me up, but I had beat him to it and was already standing in front of him. I did my best to wipe the tears from my eyes and preparing myself for what my mom would say.

We made our way back into the cellblock and I suddenly became so nervous. Mom was taking the baby from Beth and a teary smile filled her face. She looked at Rick touching his cheek gently realizing that his wife didn't survive. She scanned the crowd standing in front of her cell, and smiled brightly when she saw Daryl. I had stood back, almost behind him not sure if I was even ready to reveal myself to her yet, but Hershall made that decision for me.

"Carol I'd like to introduce you to our newest addition. Daryl and Glenn brought her in from one of the neighborhoods a few miles away. "Violet, come meet Carol."

Daryl stepped away so that I was no longer hiding behind him, and Hershall was waving me over with his hand from within the cell. My mom didn't look up yet, she stayed there cooing at the little bundle in her arms. I decided I had to just get it over with.

"Hi Mom." I said softly. She still didn't look up, but froze at the sound of my voice. She stood that way for a moment and everyone seemed to hold the same confused expression Daryl first had as I told him outside. About a second later she slowly looked up at me before she spoke. Fresh tears filled her eyes once I came into view.

"Violet?" She whispered. She motioned for Beth to take the baby back, and with the help of Rick made her way over to me. She placed a hand on my cheek "Baby is it really you?"

"Yeah Mom, it's me." I said nodding. Fresh tears filled my own eyes and she pulled me into a tight embrace as she sobbed.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again my sweet Violet." She said as she kissed my hair and held onto me. "I missed you so much sweetheart."

"I missed you to mom. More than you'll ever know." I said as she pulled away to look me over.

"Look at you. You're so beautiful. You're a grown woman now." She said sadly. She ran her hands along my cheeks wiping away my tears.

"Mom I'm sorrr." I began but she stopped me.

"No, you do not have to apologize for anything baby. Nothing that happened is your fault. I may not understand entirely why you left, but I accepted it. All I want to focus on now is having you back." She said pulling me in for a hug again. I felt her look up, most likely to where Daryl stood behind us. "Thank you for bringing my girl back to me, both of you."

"Honestly it was nothing. Just bringing her back to help someone in need." Glenn said with a chuckle. "This is crazy that she ended up being your daughter."

"Glad I could bring at least one of em back to you." Daryl said before I heard the heavy tread of his boots leaving. Rick hollered at him trying to figure out where he was going. "I've got watch."

"Carol you are still pretty weak you should lay down for a bit." Hershall said stepping in as doctor.

"I'll watch her doc." I said before leading my mom back into the cell. She watched me in aw as I took the IV bag from where rick held it, checking that she was still getting a steady drip. I checked her vitals every hour and commented on her colour like a nurse would.

"You are just more amazing than I ever thought possible Vi." My mom said when she woke the next morning. "Where did you learn all that stuff you were talking with Hershall about?"

"I'm a nurse, or I was one before all this." I said with a soft smile. "I took the scholarship that I got and worked my way through school."

"Honey, that's amazing." She said. I could see tears welling up in her eyes again. "I wish I could have seen you walk the stage at your graduation baby. I was always so proud of you."

"I know mom." I said before kissing her forehead. "You should rest a bit I'm going to go out and grab you some more broth."

"Honey." She said as I stood at the doorway.

"Yeah mom?" I said turning around and smiling.

"I'm so happy I have you back." She said with a smile.

"Me too mom. I love you, now rest and I'll get you some broth." I said before heading out into the cellblock again.

I spent the next few days at my mother's side. She was recovering nicely and was even up on her feet helping out with chores around the prison. She told me all about what the group had gone through, and she spent a great deal of time talking about how Daryl nearly got himself killed trying to find Sophia. This group had been through hell, and all of it had shaped my mother into a far different person than I remember. She was still sweet and warm like the mom I remembered as a little girl, but she was stronger, tougher and far braver than I ever expected her to be. So I decided I would take a few days to really get to know my mother again. She was an amazing woman, and for about a minute it made me wish that I had stayed put and not ran off. However that quickly faded once I remembered the years of torment that Ed had put me through.

"Baby, I don't want to pry, but would you tell me why you left?" I heard my mother ask with a soft sigh.

"Mom I...someday I promise I will, but not today." I said before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay baby." She said with a smile. "Can you take this up to Daryl hun, he hasn't come in to get anything to eat all day."

"Sure...the watch tower right?" I asked. She nodded in response and I made my way out to the watch tower. When I reached the top of the tower Daryl didn't even turn to see who had entered the tower he just kept watch over the treeline. "My mom sent up some food. She said you haven't eaten all day."

"I'm fine." Daryl said with a grunt.

"Awfully cocky of you to keep saying you're so fine." I said with a giggle at the lameness of my joke. "Sorry couldn't help myself. Look eat the damn food Daryl, never know when we won't have any again."

"Whatever." He grunted again.

"Look I don't know what I did to make you hate me, but we're here and living in the prison can we at least make the best of it." I yelled at him. I was more upset than I probably should have been.

"I don't hate you." Daryl said without looking at me again. "Just don't feel like getting close to people anymore, makes it too hard when you lose them."

"Great so I'm just another dead girl to you. Thanks for the vote of confidence. I will have you know I'm not some ivy league bitch. I have survived a lot of shit in my life and I intend to survive this too." I said as I moved to stand in front of him. He still refused to look at me. "If you're not going to get close to or care about people than what the hell is the point of surviving all this? What the hell are you even fighting for?"

I decided not to let him finish. I made my way back down the tower to go help at the fences. Over the next few weeks I pulled my weight and became fast friends with Maggie, Glenn and Hershal. Even Daryl began to eventually warm up to me. I even convince him to allow me to join him on a hunting excursion, which really surprised me. Every time I was anywhere near Daryl I felt my mom's eyes on me. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I was sure she would talk to me about it sooner or later.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you again to everyone who has checked out this story. I am working on more updates for all my stories. Please continue to send through your reviews. I would love to hear what your thoughts are.**_

 _ **\- E**_

Today Daryl and I were going hunting. He had a route all planned, and I was excited when I noticed that there was a small waterfall along the route. I snuck a pack of travel shampoo, conditioner, soap and a towel in my bag hoping I could convince him to stop so I could get a real good washing. We had yet to clear the showers in the prison, and just a hand wash wasn't really cutting it for me any longer.

"Come on girl let's go!" Daryl yelled from the gate.

"Okay baby, be careful, and please stick with Daryl. He'll protect you." My mom said fawning over me as I put my pack on. "I think he kind of likes you honey."

"Oh please mom. He has no interest in me that way. He only barely started tolerating me." I said with a laugh.

"Honey he has not agreed to take anyone on a hunt for as long as I have known him." She said before kissing my head. "Be safe and I'll see you both when you get back."

I headed on out to the gate to hop on Daryl's bike. He looked only slightly annoyed, but I would not let him ruin this for me. I hadn't really been outside the prison since I arrived and while I was grateful for the security...I was getting a bit stir crazy. We drove for what felt like hours before he finally pulled the bike over and parked. I carefully climbed off and managed to do so finally without falling on my ass.

"At least you did it gracefully that time." Daryl said with a slight laugh.

"Glad I can be so amusing for you Dixon. So what exactly is it we expect to find out here, I mean besides walkers." I said as a walker approached us and I took it out with my knife.

"Not sure, but we could use the meat. Hershal thinks he can get a freezer hooked up using those solar panels from the house you were at." Daryl said as we made our way through the woods. We ran into surprisingly few walkers and managed to get a fair bit of small game. As we headed back to the bike to load up I decided to wander off slightly to see if the falls I saw on the map were going to work for my wash up. It didn't take Daryl long to notice I was no longer behind me and hearing him make his way towards the falls himself I decided to just dive in and not ask for permission to stop. I removed shirt and just as he approached I unbuttoned my jeans.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" I heard him yell as he approached.

"Bathing." I said as I shimmied out of my jeans. "I saw this on the map and packed for the occasion. I need to bathe Daryl."

"Do you have any idea how stupid that was, what if you ran into walkers and I didn't get here?" He asked as he got up in my face.

Daryl didn't intimidate me, no I had been around enough men who were actually violent to know the difference. So I decided to just proceed as planned. I didn't move from my position in front of him I simply undid my bra and placed it on his shoulder.

"Well now you can keep watch." I said before bending down to remove my panties. I stood back up and looked in his eyes before proceeding to enter the water. The entire time I was in there I did my best not to look at him. Never in my life had I been that bold, and that confidence was beginning to fade. I could feel his eyes on me as I had entered the water, and even now as I was washing I could feel him looking over. "Can you pass me that towel in the bag?"

"Get it your damn self." He barked.

"Fine I will." I said as I exited the water and turned my back to him.

"Hurry up will ya...we're losing the light." Daryl barked again.

"Done." I said as I pulled the clean shirt over my head and began to pile the dirty ones in the bag.

I got the silent treatment for the remainder of the ride back to the prison. I knew I had to just added to the list of things that piss Daryl off about me. We pulled into the yard and he was off his bike without a word and stormed off into the prison. My mom came out to greet me and I gave her a soft smile.

"Still think he likes me mom?" I said with a laugh.

"Yes honey I really still do." She said as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. I had to laugh, she and I must have been looking at different situations because I clearly felt like Daryl Dixon could not stand to be near me. That night I couldn't sleep so I decided to go up and relieve whoever was on watch. When I entered the tower I was surprised to see that Daryl was on watch once again.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I asked him as I straightened up my clothes coming to stand beside him.

"Shouldn't you?" He asked not answering my question.

"Couldn't fall asleep." I said as I took the binoculars from him and looked out at the treeline.

"Neither could I." He said still not looking at me. He looked uncomfortable around me still, and it really bothered me. Ever since that day I accidentally kissed his lips I have wanted to do it again, but after today I was thinking that would never happen.

"Look Daryl, I am sorry about today. I didn't mean to put us at risk like that I just needed to get cleaned up. I get your mad at me, probably the last person you want to be around right now, but…" I was rambling, but he cut me off with a searing kiss before I could finish. I reacted almost instantly and moved my arms from my sides to his shoulders. I felt his hand weave its way through my hair to the back of my neck. We finally pulled apart only to breath, but the second his lips left mine I longed for them to return.. "Wow."

He didn't say anything. He just looked at me chest rising and falling heavily as we both tried to catch our breath. That kiss left my lips tingly and my entire being wanted to just be wrapped in his arms.

"I thought you didn't like me." I said finally looking up to meet his eyes. He didn't respond again, just took as step closer to me and placed his hand at the base of my neck again. He stared at me for a minute before I gave him a soft nod.

"I never said that." he said before once again capturing my lips in the searing kiss. He effortlessly picked me up and placed me on the control table that was still standing in the centre of the watch tower. He was so tall this new angle meant he did not have to crane his neck down so much to continue our kiss. We remained like that for a few moments before we heard someone clearing their throat that the entrance of the tower.

"I'm here to relieve Daryl from watch." Glen said with a smile. I buried my face in Daryl's chest for a moment and giggled. I felt like a teenager just caught by her parents.

"I'll let you two be." I said finally pulling it together. "I think we should talk later." I added.

"Well guess we were all right, you don't hate her after all." Glen said with a smirk directed at Daryl. I tried to stifle the giggle that threatened to emerge as I walked past glen to climb down the tower. I knew there was something about Daryl from the moment I laid eyes on him. He stirred something in me that I don't even know I felt when I was with Jonathan, and that terrified me. I think it terrified us both.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is another update! It's a short one because I have another chapter all lined up and will probably post tomorrow morning! So pumped that the new season will be starting soon, may have to binge watch them all again as a refresher.

Thanks for you support and reviews. Keep them coming.

It had been about a week since Daryl had kissed me, and we had been interrupted by Glenn. A week...and Daryl was clearly avoiding me at all cost. He had volunteered for runs or watches every chance he could, and when he wasn't doing either of those he was hunting. At this point I swear the man never seemed to sleep. I knew that if I had wanted the opportunity to talk to him it would have to be a sneak attack. Unfortunately, I never really got the opportunity because I had to head out on a run for formula with Glen. We were both quick and could easily maneuver our way in and out of places mostly undetected by walker's. In fact we had become quite the little tag team since I had joined the group. Maggie would sometimes go, but today she was helping Hershall prep for some possible crops to be planted. Things really seemed to be going so well at the prison, and we were really building a somewhat normal life here. I should have known the moment that those thoughts came into my head, that something would go wrong.

"There are a bunch of little toys in here too. We should grab something baby is going to need something to keep her entertained sooner or later." I said as I looked at Glen through one eye squinting to see past the glaring sun. I made my way around the truck to load my basket of supplies inside, but before I could I felt a blade at my throat and a gun to my head.

"You're probably right." Glenn said as he set the formula down and moved to re-enter the daycare to pick out some toys for the baby. Before he made it through my captors voice made him freeze. He ran to my side of the truck moments later, when he had finally pulled himself together from the shock of I assuming hearing a stranger's voice with them.

"Hey chinaman, miss me?" The thick redneck answered in a thick southern accent.

"Merle, what the hell man?" I heard Glenn say in response.

"Wait you know him?" I asked clearly shocked, pissed and terrified.

"Long story." Was all Glenn offered before he made to try and negotiate with Merle.

"Pfft..Not that long at all really." Merle said with a laugh. "Him and that entire group left me chained on a rooftop in Atlanta to die."

"We went back for you man! Daryl, Rick, T-dog and I. We all went back to find you, but you'd already cut off your hand and stole our van." Glenn yelled.

"Don't matter, I've got me something more useful than a hand anyways." He said as he looked down at the blade that was still sitting against my throat. "Ain't she a beauty sugar-tits. You're a beauty too. Hopefully the boss'll let me have a few minutes alone with you."

"Merle...Daryl wouldn't.." Glenn began but Merle interrupted him.

"Daryl...how is my baby brother?" Merle asked looking up at Glenn, I could feel the smirk against my face. "He still alive? Still with the group?"

"He's alive. If you just let us go we will have him come out to meet you." Glenn practically begged.

"Nah I've got something else in mind. Get in the car." He said pointing to the passengers side. While he waited for Glenn to move Merle threw me into the backseat. " Get in the car now chinaman or I will blow her pretty little brains out right here."

"Fine, but we're not taking you back to our camp." Glenn said angrily.

"Nope, we're going back to mine." Merle said with a laugh. I looked up front at Glenn who turned back look at me. We both shared the same expression...fear. We had no idea what Merle planned to do, at least with walker's you knew what you were going to get. I was also still in shock that this man was Daryl's brother. Not that we had talked about him, I mean we really hadn't talked at all since our kiss. Now I may never get the chance to know what the hell is going on in that redneck's head.

We road along to where Merle's camp was and both Glenn and I were shocked at what we saw when we pulled up. We saw what looked like a giant fortress, built out of whatever they could find lying around and inside we heard the sounds go children playing, people laughing. It sounded like a decent place, but we were obviously not invited guests and I very much doubted we would be getting to enjoy that experience.

Once we entered the gate they quickly ushered the vehicle in through a back entrance. From there it looked like we were being dragged into some sort of warehouse that had been converted to a makeshift interrogation room. The men quickly separated us, so that we could be interrogated individually. I assumed they wanted to know where the prison was, but they weren't going to get that information from me, no matter what they did.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is another update! Enjoy! Be warned some content may upset some readers. I promise it is not my intent and I hope I don't upset anyone!

Thanks for your support and reviews! Keep them coming.

I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting here alone in the dark dingy room, but it felt like hours. There was one window leading outside, but I was covered up so that outsiders could not peer in. This room definitely gave off a different vibe from the one I got entering the gates. I could heard Glenn and Merle earlier, but had no idea what Merle was doing to him. From the sounds of it Merle had also brought a walker with him. I hoped Glenn was okay, but it had been quiet for quite some time. I looked up to see Merle come in, licking his lips and giving me a look that made my stomach curl. He was clearly nothing like Daryl at all. He got up in my face real close causing me to jump out of my chair. Thankful I had been left unbound I began to back away from Merle as he continued to move on me, looking ready to pounce and do god only knew what.

"Well sugar-tits, looks like we're alone at last." Merle said as he had successfully backed me into a corner. "Come on now, have some fun with ol' Merle. I promise I'll show you a real good time."

"No thanks." I said moving me face away from his. We both turned and looked at the doorway at the sound of it opening. In came a tall man, wearing a clean buttoned shirt, pistol holstered on his belt. He gave Merle a look and signalled for him to get away from me.

"Please sit." the man said, his accent sounded like that of an old southern gentleman. I cautiously took my seat again. He proceeded to sit across from me, I assumed to begin the interrogation. "You'll have to forgive Merle, it's my understanding he just learned that his brother is alive. You are part of his group then?"

"Yes." was all I said.

"Why don't you tell us where it is and we can get you both back there." The man said with a smirk. I knew he hadn't done all this just to return us to our group. This man was a survivor, like Glenn and I, he was not about to just let us walk out of here and that thought sent a chill down my spine.

"Don't think I can do that. After all, it's not like you have exactly showed my friend and I any kind of hospitality." I said with a smirk. "I want to see Glenn."

"I can assure you he is alive and well. Possibly a little battered, Merle had a bit of aggression to work out after all ya'll did to him back in Atlanta." The man said with a smile. "Just tell me where your camp is and I will get you both back to your people. Hell maybe we can all work together to keep surviving this thing."

"You and I both know that's bullshit." I said with a laugh. "You have no interest in helping anyone but yourself stay alive. You've got these people around because you can manipulate them. They think they're safe and sound here, so they will probably believe just about anything you say."

"You're a smart girl that's for sure." The gentleman said with a laugh again. "Martinez, bring in the asian man."

"Yes Governor." The man said in response before heading next door to get Glenn.

"Governor? Really that's what they call you." I said with a laugh. Before I could add anything further two men stepped in with a beaten and bleeding Glenn. I could barely find my voice then. "Glenn"

"Stand up young lady." The Governor said as he stood from his own chair. "If you don't do it yourself I will have Merle come in and force you."

I stood up with a huff, wrapping my arms across my chest in annoyance. The Governor turned to look at Glenn before he spoke again.

"She really is a beauty isn't she?" He said as moved towards me. I stood frozen in my spot as he ran his fingers up my arm and across my cheek. "She yours young man?"

"No." Glenn mumbled, his mouth still swollen from the beating that Merle had given him. The Governor laughed at that and continued to run his hands across my body. It made me feel dirty, sick and it was all too reminiscent of when Ed used to have his fun with me. The memory of those days made me want to empty the contents of my stomach all over the Governor, but all I managed was a gag. I felt the mood in the room change, and Glenn must of seen something in the Governor's eyes change because he began to shout and struggle against the men who held him up. "Don't touch her!"

Clearly the Governor did not head Glenn's warning, because not only did he continue to run his hands across my bare skin, he also tore my shirt from my body. The force of the sudden motion startled and scared me, which resulted in a gasp. Once I was relieved of my shirt he walked over to Glenn and got right in his face.

"Do you really think you are in a position to tell me what to do young man?" He said before looking back at me. "Take off the rest of your clothes."

"What?" I whispered.

"You heard me girl. Take your clothes off." I stood still as I digested his demand. He clearly did not appreciate that. "Take them off or I'll blow your friends brains off and tear them off you anyways."

I was still in shock. I couldn't believe where I was once again. I must be a magnet for these kinds of evil men, because they always seem to find me. Only difference this time was I knew I wasn't going to be able to run from this group. My internal monologue seemed to cause more of an annoyance for him so he pulled his gun from the holster and placed it against Glenn's temple.

"NO DON'T SHOOT!" I yelled as I threw my hands up. I began to unclasp my bra and easily pulled it from my chest. "I'll do it. Just please stop, I will cooperate."

"Good Girl." I heard him purr. Once I had relieved myself of all articles of clothing the Governor made his way towards me. I did my best to avoid his eyes. I hated the look men like him got when they had a woman right where they wanted them. He stood behind me and continued to ran just the tips of his fingers across every new bare surface. I stared at Glenn, willing myself not to let the tears that were pooling fall. In my mind I was a 12 year old kid all over again and the only difference was it wasn't Ed's hands on it me. " Now tell me where your camp is and we can move on. I'll even get you some clothes."

"No." I said in a strong commanding voice. He could do whatever he wanted to me, but I would still not give up where my mother and the people who had took me in were living. This man was evil, and I was not going to let him get his hands on any of them. If that meant taking the beating myself I would gladly do it.

"Don't be a hero girl. Just tell us where they are and this will all be over." he added.

"Go to hell!" I spat at him. Not liking my defiance he slammed my face down into the table, bruising my cheek in the process. I was now bent over and he was running his hands across my ass. I knew exactly what he intended to do, and I knew I could endure it all if it meant those people, my new family were all safe.

"Young man do you have anything to say?" The Governor said, this time directing his question at Glenn. I knew he was hoping that Glenn would give up the location to spare me, but that isn't what I wanted.

"Glenn Don't! He'll do it anyways and kill everyone. Let him do his worst, he's not the first." I said as he continued to press my face down into the table. I was grateful at least that I couldn't see Glenn's face, because I could only image what the broken expression would look like when moments later I felt the familiar unwanted feeling of a man piercing through me. "Ahh" I cried out in pain and in that moment I gave up trying to be strong and just let all the pooled tears fall. His grip on my hips was forceful and I knew it would leave bruises. When he had finished his assault he tossed me aside leaving me to lay there naked and exposed. He tossed me my ripped clothes and left Glenn and I there to stew. Being injured himself Glenn did his best to hobble over to me in a hurry, which caused me to flinch at his touch.

"Violet, why didn't you just tell them?" Glenn asked as he did his best to cover me up with my scattered clothing.

"Wouldn't have made a difference, he was going to do that either way." I said sadly trying to sit up. "He's not the first to take advantage anyways. It just hasn't happened since before I left home."

"Wait..you mean...Ed?" Glenn said asking a broken question. I couldn't even get the yes out so I offered him a sad nod. "Oh god Violet, does Carol know?"

"No." I whispered before allowing more tears to fall. I tried to stand up, but knew the moment I did I would be exposed to him all over again. "Glenn could you turn around. I know you saw it all already but.."

"Just tell me when you're dressed." Glenn said turning around without hesitation, allowing me a little bit of privacy to pull myself together. I replaced my clothes and felt more covered up now. My torn shirt offered little cover, but it acted almost as a sweater that I could pull around my body to cover up a bit. I had always prided myself on my strength and ability to bounce back from things, especially the horrors of my adolescence, but right now all I felt like doing was shriveling up in the corner and cry. So that was what I did. I sat with my back against the wall, knees curled up towards my body, arms around my legs and face buried in my knees as I just let the tears fall freely. In that moment, I wished for death. I didn't care if it came by method of walker or human, I just felt broken all over again. Every ounce of healing I had rebuilt all those years away had crumbled down in an instant, and I felt in my heart that whatever Daryl may have felt for me, was going to disappear once he knew what happened.


	7. Chapter 7

We couldn't have been in this place for more than a day. I knew that Rick and Daryl would suspect something was up, I only hoped that they would be able to find us. Glenn and I sat on the floor leaning against the wall. He was still pretty weak and bleeding. In the extremely short time I have known him, he had become an amazing friend and I was glad to have him there after everything the Governor had done to me.

"You forget you know." I said breaking the silence.

"Forget what?" Glenn asked, clearly confused.

"All this time running from walker's, you forget what people can do." I said sadly. "You forget the evil that's always been in people."

"Vi..they'll find us and get us out of here. I know they will." Glenn said trying to stay positive.

"I know they will. I just hope we're still alive to see it." I said before a crowd of men and the Governor came bursting into the room.

"Well unfortunately we have no use for the two of you any longer." The Governor said as he nodded at Martinez, who then placed sacks over our heads and bound our arms.

While only a few hours ago I had wished for death, the moment they put that bag on my head all my survival instincts kicked back in and I began to fight against the men holding me. I heard the click of guns getting locked and loaded, but the shots never came...at least not to our heads. Instead we heard the bang of a bomb and then smoke filled room. I felt hands grab my bound arms as gently as they could and lead me out of the room. Assuming it was still one of those idiots I still tried to fight against them. At least I did until I heard a familiar and welcomed voice whisper in my ear.

"You're okay girl." Daryl whispered as we made our way out of the room He quickly removed the bag that sat on my head and sliced the zip ties that were binding my hands. I looked up at him in disbelief. They had found us. So many questions entered my mind. How did they find us, was front of mind. "You're safe...or at least you will be."

"Daryl..how?" I said as ran out into the town. Rick and some woman I had never seen before were helping Glenn move. He was definitely too weak to be running, but we had to get out of here. We ended up on a doorway/alcove of one of the buildings and a fire-fight ensued. "I need a gun."

"We've got this Violet. We just need you to help us get Glenn out of here." Rick said as he shot rounds into the town square.

"Fine." I said with a sigh. I knew now was not the time to argue, they were sort of busy and we had to get out of here together.

"Daryl...it was Merle." I heard Glenn say.

"What? He's alive? Merle's this Governor?" Daryl asked us confused.

"No...he's more like a general or something." I said trying to help hold Glenn up. In that moment Daryl actually got a full look at me. Bruised and bloody face and basically topless.

"He do that?" Daryl asked getting close enough to softly touch my cheek. The expression in his eyes broke my heart. They held questions, ones I was not prepared to answer.

"No this was all Governor. Not to say your brother didn't try." I said softly trying to avoid his eyes. "I'll be fine, once we get the hell out of here."

"Go with Rick, I will lay down some cover fire." Daryl said as he pulled out another smoke bomb.

"No Daryl we should all stay together." I yelled, Rick and Glenn nodded in agreement.

"Daryl, you are part of this family. We can't leave you." Rick said placing a hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"My brother's here, I have to talk to him." Daryl said, now he was the one avoiding my eyes. Everyone began grabbing their shit and heading off, but I couldn't not just yet.

"Hey!" I yelled at Daryl as I turned back around towards him.

"Violet go…" he began but I cut him off with a searing kiss. Taking the moment to thread my fingers through his shaggy hair, and really put all I was feeling into the kiss.

"We better see you outside those walls. You hear me?" I said as I pulled away and still held his face in my hands, forcing him to look me in the eye. "Because if you don't I'm coming back in here guns a blazing to get you."

"I hear you." Daryl said barely above a whisper before capturing my lips in a much softer kiss. "Now go before you get yourself killed girl."

I looked back at him once I reached the others. Begrudgingly, I took Glenn's arm and helped Rick in supporting his weight. We made it to the buses and the woman, who I learned was named Michonne, managed to rip open a panel in the wall so we could sneak back out. We hid behind some of the vehicles, when we noticed that Daryl still wasn't behind us. Instantly my stomach fell, and I knew something was wrong.

"We have to go back for him Rick!" I whispered. We were still within ear shot of Woodbury so we would have to be careful not to be heard.

"He'll be here Violet." Rick said trying to sound convincing, but I don't think even he believed his own words.

We waited a few moments and then I gave Rick an I-told-you-so look. Daryl was nowhere to be seen and we had to go back in and get him. Glenn could barely walk, and Michonne and Rick had decided it was best that I go back to the car with him. I sighed in frustration. I knew they were right, especially given my current state of dress and physical weakness at present. I would be a liability, one that could get Daryl or the others killed and I was not about to let that happen.

I waited for what felt like hours, heard the gunshots in the distance and my heart ached. They had to be okay. Daryl and I had just sort of gotten out heads out of our asses, we needed the chance to see that through. As the daylight started to come up I heard rustling leaves and the cracking of branches. Someone or something was approaching. It sounded to steady to be a walker, so I cocked the gun and held it at the ready. I half expected someone from Woodbury coming to finish the rest of us off, but was extremely relieved to see Rick, Michonne, Daryl and...Merle. What they hell was he doing here? I had thought he was the governor's right hand man, why would he come with us now?

"Thank god you're all okay." I said in a whisper as I ran to Daryl, practically knocking him over with the force of my hug. "What happened?"

"Got caught trying to find Merle. Governor decided to try and make us duke it out." Daryl said looking over to his brother. Glenn must have just noticed Merle was here, because he then decided to pipe in.

"What the HELL is he doing here?" Glenn yelled as he approached Daryl.

"He's my brother man. My family. I couldn't just leave him." Daryl yelled back in response.

"He did this Daryl...he let the Governor R…" He began, but I was quick to cut him off.

"Glenn, stop!" I yelled giving him a look. "Look we're all pretty heated right now okay."

"He can't come back to the prison with us." Glenn said. "He's a liability. He may be your family man, but my family is right here and I don't feel safe having him around."

" Daryl, Glenn is right." Rick began, but Daryl was quick to interject.

"No Merle, than no me." Daryl said in response, causing me to look up at him with tears pooling in my eyes. He was going to leave.

"Daryl, come on you are a part of this, you are part of this family. We need you, but Merle he is hot headed and frankly the Governor will probably come back for him." Rick said as he got up close to Daryl.

"We bringing Samurai Sue with us? We known her all of five minutes." Daryl said.

"She helped save us and she is wounded. She won't get far on that" I said sadly, knowing I wasn't going to be able to convince him to stay.

"No Merle, no me. It's that simple. I lost him once man, he's my blood. I can't lose him again." Daryl said before walking back to the trunk of the vehicle to grab the rest of his gear.

"So that's it then? We all almost died and you're just going to walk away?" I said angrily. Trying my best not to let him see the tears falling from my eyes.

"Violet..I don't...you don't want anything with a guy like me anyways." Daryl said sadly. "He's my brother, I can't just walk away from him."

"Guess it's good to know where I rank in the scheme of things. Go then, run off with you brother. Abandon everyone who actually cares about you. What am I supposed to tell my mom? I thought ya'll were friends?"

"Tell her whatever you need to." Daryl said as he moved to walk away from me.

"Hey!" I yelled as he continued to walk in the direction his brother was. I didn't say anything else, just walked up to him and captured his lips in a kiss. I threw everything in my heart into that kiss, but I knew it wouldn't change his mind. "Don't tell me who I should and shouldn't want to get involved with."

"Violet.." Daryl said stumbling on his words.

"You're a good man Daryl Dixon, I may be furious with you right now, but know that I wanted this. I still do." I said before kissing him again. Pulling away I felt him move to kiss my forehead and as he did I whispered "Stay alive."

"Let's go Darlina, we're losing the light." I heard Merle said in a mocking tone. That guy was such an asshole.

"Violet, we better head back, who knows whether or not the Governor is already on his way to the prison." Rick said reaching a hand out to usher me into the car. I watched as Daryl and Merle walked off into the woods. Praying he would look back and change his mind, but he never did. I sat in the back and let the silent tears fall the entire drive back to the prison. I could have loved that man, and he just walked off, quite possibly to his death.


	8. Authors Note: Brief Hiatus

Hi Everyone,

Thank you so much for your continued support and feedback! I love reading the reviews and take any and all of your ideas for consideration as I work on continuing this story. Unfortunately, I have been dealing with some things personally and professionally as of late. I absolutely do intend to continue this story, but right now I need to focus on myself and my family. I hope that with the upcoming holidays and a bit of break from work that I will be able to write up a few chapters in advance for all my current stories and post them throughout the beginning of the new year.

Thank you again for your continued support and I appreciate all your patience while I take care of myself and my family.

-E


End file.
